ww2_movie_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Quint Munroe
Squadron Leader Quint Munroe is an officer of the Royal Canadian Air Force. It is the Second World War and the Royal Air Force attacks German V-1 flying bomb installations during the early summer of 1944. The de Havilland Mosquito fighter-bomber aircraft of Squadron Leader David "Scotty" Scott is shot down during a low-level bombing raid on a V-1 launching site, and Scott and his navigator/bomb-aimer are reportedly killed. His wingman and friend, then-Flight Lieutenant Quint Munroe comforts Scott's wife Beth and a romance soon develops, rekindling one that they had had years earlier. After nearly losing his own life on a photographic reconnaissance mission over the Chateau de Charlon in Northern France, Munroe, under orders from a somewhat exuberant Air Commodore Hufford, leads a Barnes Wallis-type land-use "bouncing bomb" (referred to as "Highball") attack against the chateau. There, following the reported capture by the Gestapo of a French Maquis resistance fighter who supposedly talked under torture, Allied prisoners, including a very-much-alive Scott and men from their group, are held as "human shields." This is seen in a disturbing film dropped by a Luftwaffe Messerschmitt Bf 109 fighter that, in tandem with one other, raided the base, strafing the airfield and killing many personnel. The Royal Air Force target is an underground tunnel in the grounds of the chateau where new weapons based on the V-1 are being constructed. In a coordinated raid, the prisoners are held in the chapel during Sunday morning mass in order to concentrate them in one place, thus allowing French Maquis resistance fighters to get them out once a Mosquito has used one of the "Highballs" to blow a hole in the outer wall close to the chapel, only not before Father Belaguere, a Catholic priest and Maquis agent, is killed by an enraged German army officer, Leutnant Schack, for refusing to order the RAF men to go back to their cells. The prisoners push the shocked Schack out of the chapel and stay holed up in there whilst the RAF begins its attack on the factory. Munroe and Bannister drop their first two highballs but both miss, and after their wingman Clark is shot down by a Messerschmitt Bf 109 they only have two highballs left for two targets. However, Bannister is shot down by flak and crashes into and destroys the factory. Monroe then destroys the prison wall just as the Germans are about to blow the chapel door down and kill all the prisoners. This allows most of them to escape. The senior RAF officer amongst the captives, Squadron Leader Neale is killed by German machine-pistol fire during the breakout as comrades make their way with the help of the resistance fighters out of the chateau grounds while the bombing raid continues with a second wave of Mosquito bombers dropping conventional bombs with the intention of completely destroying the building. Munroe and Scott are briefly reunited after the former's aircraft is brought down by flak, though Scott, still suffering from amnesia and unable to remember even his own name (hence, he sports a chalked "X" on his uniform), rebuffs Munroe's attempt to get him to remember who he is, ignoring mention of even his wife's name. Scott then sacrifices himself while stopping a German tank, saving Munroe and others, but too late to save Munroe's navigator, Flight Sergeant Wiley Bunce, but not before Scott says his wife's name. The next day, after rescue by a submarine, Munroe, along with survivors from the raid, is repatriated and comes back to the base in one of two Avro Anson transport aircraft. There, after being congratulated by his commanding officer, Wing Commander Clyde Penrose, as well as Air Commodore Hufford, he is reunited, albeit separately, with Beth and her brother Flight Lieutenant Douglas Shelton, an ex-pilot who had lost his right hand on operations (he sports a hook in its place) but now serving with the same squadron and in charge of training. However, he deliberately still conceals the secret from her that her now-dead husband had survived the crash that he had witnessed, although, thanks to the German film, both he and Shelton had, in fact, known for some time that he had not been killed as first generally believed. Munroe, Quint Munroe, Quint Munroe, Quint Munroe, Quint Munroe, Quint Munroe, Quint Munroe, Quint Munroe, Quint Munroe, Quint Munroe, Quint